


You're Awesome.

by OrcishPorcish



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcishPorcish/pseuds/OrcishPorcish
Summary: Donald and Gyro enjoy a short conversation over breakfast.





	You're Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that the other one wasn't shippy enough so I tried again... at 2:15AM... Why don't I ever write anything at not the middle of the night? Anyway, I'm tired so here's hoping the grammar's all good and the story's coherent. This one isn't wild or crazy, just short. Enjoy!
> 
> Just another quick note, I know the other one ended at breakfast but this isn't like... the same breakfast. I just want that to be clear that this is a different breakfast.

“Aah,” Gyro sighed wistfully at the thought that had just meandered into his mind and laid his head on his palm. “Cameras.”

“Cameras?”

“Cameras.”

“I see,” Donald nodded, although he very much did not see. He tried to think of all the reasons why Gyro might suddenly pine for cameras at breakfast. If Gyro had suddenly jumped out of his chair, raised a finger to the sky with a smile on his face, and _shouted_ about cameras at breakfast; then Donald would know he had just come up with the solution to a troubling problem. If Gyro had suddenly slammed his head into the table, curled his hand into a fist, and _cursed_ about cameras at breakfast; then Donald would know he had recently had a terrible run-in with some other troubling problem. But as it was, neither of those happened. Instead, Gyro had suddenly sighed, leaned his head against his palm, and _yearned_ about cameras at breakfast. Donald had no idea what that meant. 

“You know,” Donald began, eager to contribute something meaningful to this budding, yet already dying, conversation. “I did a bit of photography back in the day. I was pretty good at it too.”

“Oh, Donald…” Gyro smiled and shook his head. ‘That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Well then what _are_ you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about, _cameras._ The sheer number of them, how much we record in the modern day. It’s awesome, in the original sense of the word. Awe-inspiring. Have you ever felt that sensation? Ever truly been in awe?”

Donald thought for a moment, then looked at Gyro. He’d been in awe alright. In awe every time that Gyro came up with something fantastical and made it real. In awe every time that Gyro worked for pennies so that other down-on-their-luck people could get what they needed. In awe every time Gyro was- well, Gyro. 

“Yeah…” Donald responded with a smile. “I think I know what you’re talking about.”

“People today can capture the most astounding natural phenomena on camera and share it without a second thought about how what they’ve just seen is incredibly rare. Something that’s nearly impossible to see in a lifetime, and yet, because there’s just so many cameras, it’s seen by someone and shared to the world. Just like that”

“Oh,” Donald smirked. “You saw the ball lightning video again, didn’t you?”

“And if I did what’s that got to do with anything?!” Gyro felt his face turn red and rushed through this not-quite objection.

Donald laughed a not-quite answer in response and smiled at his breakfast companion. Gyro smiled back, slowly closed his eyes, and sighed. He thought about Donald for a bit. He thought about the way Donald always found time for friends and family in his already hectic life. He thought about the way Donald never gave in no matter how much trouble the world threw at him. He thought about how, in a way, Donald was like the cameras... always there to help capture the moment, whenever or wherever he was needed.

“Donald,” he said opening his eyes again to look him in the eyes. “You’re _awesome_.”


End file.
